


If You Break Him

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, i seriously never know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: gally gives the ‘older brother’ talk to Thomas when him and newt starts dating, Thomas is appropriately frightened and newt overhears the end and comes in all embarrassed and ‘annoyed’ at gally but is actually touched by how much he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Break Him

 “Bye, Tommy. Be careful out there. I love you!” Newt then kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and then smiled up at Thomas.

            “I always am, aren’t I?” Newt just stared at him, like  _really_? “Fine, I’ll be careful! I love you, too!” Thomas then turned and ran into the Maze, while Newt waited until he was out of sight to turn back and head to the gardens.

            The day passed with nothing exciting happening. When there was only an hour left until the doors closed, Thomas ran back through the Maze doors to see Gally waiting for him. That wasn’t normal. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe something was wrong with Newt!

            Thomas ran over to the builder, worried about his boyfriend. “Is everything alright? Newt-“

            “Is fine. Everything’s fine. I just want to talk to you. Come on.” Gally then turned over his shoulder and led Thomas to the forest so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

            Once they got a good way in, Gally then stopped in front of a tree and leaned back onto it. Thomas just looked at him expectantly. What would Gally have to say? Maybe he was going to get beat up. Gally never seemed to like Thomas.

            “So, you’ve started dating Newt.” Thomas just stared at him. What did him dating Newt have to do with anything? Newt and he had started dating a little over a month ago. They spent every possible waking moment with each other. And Newt always came to the Maze doors to see him off, because that may be the last time he saw him.

            Gally then continued speaking. “I’ve known Newt for a very long time, Thomas. He’s like a brother to me, though we may not always act like it. But, I’m here to let you know, that if you break him, in any way, shape, or form, I will break you. No broken hearts and especially no broken body parts. Do I make myself clear?”

            Thomas had shrunk in on himself, slightly scared of Gally. He was glad that someone was looking out for Newt besides him. It made him hate Gally a little less.

            Before Thomas could respond though, Newt came out from behind one of the trees. He’d seen Thomas come through the doors and saw Gally lead him to the forest. Curious, he followed and heard the end of the speech Gally had given Thomas. He wanted to blush because he was glad someone cared about him. But he didn’t want Tommy or Gally to see him like that, so he needed to act like what Gally did was a nuisance.

“Really, Gally? You’re giving him the ‘big brother’ talk? Yes he understands! Of course he does, you slinthead!” Thomas nodded along with him, still scared of Gally.

Newt then pulled Thomas away, while Gally muttered a ‘good that.’ The two boyfriends went to the kitchen afterwards for dinner, still thinking about what Gally had done. Thomas was glad someone looked out for Newt and Newt was also happy about it. They never talked about it, but they both knew Thomas would never do anything to hurt Newt. And Gally always kept an eye on Thomas, looking out for the second in command. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! My tumblr is @newtmasofficial! Go follow! :)


End file.
